List of master quartz (Cold Steel III)
Below is a list of all available master quartz in . makes use of the ARCUS II combat orbment in which two master quartzs can be inserted. Level and experience The table below indicates how many experience points are needed to raise a master quartz to the next level. Earth Skuld Needle Shoot |hp1=400 |ep1=40 |str1=20 |def1=20 |ats1=155 |adf1=100 |spd1=4 |eff1= ;High HP increases break damage :Break damage increased by up to 80% |bonus2= Earth Pulse |hp2=600 |ep2=60 |str2=30 |def2=30 |ats2=210 |adf2=145 |spd2=5 |eff2= ;High HP increases break damage :Break damage increased by up to 100% |hp3=800 |ep3=80 |str3=40 |def3=40 |ats3=265 |adf3=190 |spd3=6 |eff3= ;High HP increases break damage :Break damage increased by up to 120% ;Gradual HP regen when HP is low :2 turns of 15% HP recovery :Once per fight |bonus4= Adamantine Shield |hp4=1000 |ep4=100 |str4=50 |def4=50 |ats4=320 |adf4=235 |spd4=7 |eff4= ;High HP increases break damage :Break damage increased by up to 140% ;Gradual HP regen when HP is low :2 turns of 15% HP recovery :Once per fight |hp5=1200 |ep5=120 |str5=60 |def5=60 |ats5=380 |adf5=280 |spd5=8 |eff5= ;High HP increases break damage :Break damage increased by up to 160% ;Gradual HP regen when HP is low :3 turns of 15% HP recovery :Once per fight ;HP recovers automatically :HP+1% every turn |bonus6= Megalith Fall |hp6=1400 |ep6=140 |str6=70 |def6=70 |ats6=440 |adf6=325 |spd6=9 |eff6= ;High HP increases break damage :Break damage increased by up to 180% ;Gradual HP regen when HP is low :3 turns of 15% HP recovery :Once per fight ;HP recovers automatically :HP+1.5% every turn |hp7=1600 |ep7=160 |str7=80 |def7=80 |ats7=500 |adf7=375 |spd7=10 |eff7= ;High HP increases break damage :Break damage increased by up to 200% ;Gradual HP regen when HP is low :4 turns of 15% HP recovery :Once per fight ;HP recovers automatically :HP+2% every turn }} Keeper Earth Pulse La Crest |hp3=900 |ep3=40 |str3=20 |def3=45 |ats3=270 |adf3=200 |spd3=6 |eff3= ;Damage received down as HP drops :Decreases damage to 10%~99% ;Break damage up :Damage increased by 30% |bonus4= Ivy Nail |hp4=1100 |ep4=60 |str4=30 |def4=55 |ats4=330 |adf4=250 |spd4=7 |eff4= ;Damage received down as HP drops :Decreases damage to 15%~99% ;Break damage up :Damage increased by 45% |hp5=1300 |ep5=80 |str5=40 |def5=65 |ats5=390 |adf5=300 |spd5=8 |eff5= ;Damage received down as HP drops :Decreases damage to 20%~99% ;Break damage up :Damage increased by 60% ;Critical rate up :CRIT+3% |bonus6= Adamantine Shield |hp6=1500 |ep6=100 |str6=50 |def6=75 |ats6=450 |adf6=350 |spd6=9 |eff6= ;Damage received down as HP drops :Decreases damage to 25%~99% ;Break damage up :Damage increased by 75% ;Critical rate up :CRIT+5% |bonus7= Megalith Fall |hp7=1800 |ep7=120 |str7=60 |def7=90 |ats7=510 |adf7=400 |spd7=10 |eff7= ;Damage received down as HP drops :Decreases damage to 30%~99% ;Break damage up :Damage increased by 90% ;Critical rate up :CRIT+7% }} Aegis Gorz Water Canon Kaleido Virgo Magius Fire Brigid Fire Bolt|eff1 = ;Killing enemies restores CP :CP+8 per enemy killed|bonus2 = Impassion|hp2 = 600|ep2 = 30|str2 = 35|def2 = 15|ats2 = 215|adf2 = 155|spd2 = 6|eff2 = ;Killing enemies restores CP :CP+10 per enemy killed}} Regulus Forte Venom Flame|hp2 = 200|ep2 = 15|str2 = 7|def2 = 7|ats2 = 42|adf2 = 29|spd2 = 4|eff2 = ;Increases CP obtained when damaged :Obtained CP multiplied by 1.75}} Beowulf Chevalier Wind Sirius Air Strike|hp1 = 300|ep1 = 30|str1 = 15|def1 = 10|ats1 = 165|adf1 = 110|spd1 = 6|eff1 = ;Stronger counterattacks after evading :Damage increased by 300%|bonus2 = Breath|hp2 = 400|ep2 = 40|str2 = 20|def2 = 15|ats2 = 220|adf2 = 155|spd2 = 7|eff2 = ;Stronger counterattacks after evading :Damage increased by 350%}} Oberon Air Strike|hp1 = 50|ep1 = 20|str1 = 2|def1 = 2|ats1 = 35|adf1 = 28|spd1 = 2|eff1 = ;Prevents abnormal status/stat down :40% chance}} Tempest Thor Time Deva Soul Blur|bonus2 = Chrono Break|eff2 = ;Evades magic attacks :15% chance|hp2 = 400|ep2 = 60|str2 = 10|def2 = 10|ats2 = 235|adf2 = 195|spd2 = 4|hp1 = 300|ep1 = 40|str1 = 5|def1 = 5|ats1 = 175|adf1 = 140|spd1 = 3}} Zephyr Chrono Drive Soul Blur|hp2 = 150|ep2 = 10|str2 = 6|def2 = 6|ats2 = 43|adf2 = 31|spd2 = 6|eff2 = ;Attacks/crafts cause stat down :55% chance (effect is random)}} Katze Gungnir Space Moebius Sophia Dynamis Emblem Valhalla Mirage Titania Crescent Mirror|bonus3 = Saint Force Silver Thorn|bonus4 = Galion Fort|hp3 = 400|ep3 = 90|str3 = 15|def3 = 15|ats3 = 295|adf3 = 250|spd3 = 5|eff3 = ;Recover EP through offensive arts :Recover 0,6% of damage as EP ;Raises ATS/ADF when battle Begins/Hp is low :ATS/ADF increased (S) 4 Turns|hp4 = 600|ep4 = 110|str4 = 20|def4 = 20|ats4 = 355|adf4 = 305|spd4 = 6|eff4 = ;Recover EP through offensive arts :Recover 0.7% of damage as EP ;Raises ATS/ADF when battle Begins/Hp is low :ATS/ADF increased (S) 4 Turns|hp5 = 800|ep5 = 130|str5 = 30|def5 = 30|ats5 = 415|adf5 = 360|spd5 = 7|eff5 = ;Recover EP through offensive arts :Recover 0.8% of damage as EP ;Raises ATS/ADF when battle Begins/Hp is low :ATS/ADF increased (M) 4 Turns ;Reduced AT Delay after Mirage Arts ;Delay Reduce to 1/2|bonus7 = Albion Wolf|hp7 = 1200|ep7 = 180|str7 = 50|def7 = 50|ats7 = 540|adf7 = 475|spd7 = 9|eff7 = ;Recover EP through offensive arts :Recover 1% of damage as EP ;Raises ATS/ADF when battle begins/HP is low :ATS/ADF increase (L) for 4 turns ;Reduced AT Delay after mirage arts :Delay reduced to 1/2}} Oboro Scorpio Pandora Regalia Category:Data Lists Category:Quartz